Meow Meow Mix!
by XxUchiha SakuraxX
Summary: This will be a collection of my oneshots, so hope you like them! Chapter Seven: Much Too Late
1. Chapter One: Pouring Rain

**Meow Meow Mix!**

Hiya, this will be a collection of XxUchiha SakuraxX's, me, one-shots. Hope you like them, if you don't well I can't really do anything about it so if you want to flame, be my guest, I'll just laugh them off. Anyways here they are, enjoy!

Yes, I know they're very short.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto!

**Chapter One: Pouring Rain**

**Hinata and Naruto**

She stands out in the pouring rain.

Being under the rhythm of the driving rain was the same as being able to fly. She could escape, away from all her troubles, responsibilities… Everything.

She absolutely adored the rain maybe it was because she loved how her body becomes numb after sometime or maybe just the fact that no one was able to see her painful tears.

Her tears constantly fell like her beloved rain but every rainfall has to have an end, right? What brought the end for her was 'him'. Whenever he was there, the rain dies, it no longer is dark but beautiful and bright and the rainbow dances over her heart.

It was always him that made her feel wonderful, he was always the only one who had this kind of affect on her.

Now the rain felt wonderful on her body, soaking through her clothes. Her hair soon heaved from the downpour. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the rain.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards, to where the drops were falling from.

Raindrops fell onto her smooth and pale skin. The cold splashes awakened her senses, making her feel more alive.

She had ran, deep into the woods where she was sure no one would be able to find her. When things got complicated, she would run away from them. Yes, that was a very coward thing for her to do but it was the only way she knew how; Running away.

She didn't know what happened, she suddenly couldn't feel the cold splashes, did the rain suddenly stop? No, not possible because she could still hear the roar of the heavy rain.

She turned to her right, there stood a boy who beamed at her with his usual smile. He held an umbrella over her head and one over himself. "What are you doing here?" She timidly asked, slowly taking the umbrella out of his hands.

"I should be asking you that! Why are YOU out here? It's raining pretty heavily, if you just keep standing there like that you'll catch a cold!" He said, playfully eyeing her through scrunched eyes.

She stared at him for a few moments before breaking away, pulling her shade from the rain out of the way and looked up.

He watched her, confused. Did she really want to catch a cold? He leaned his head forward slightly, just enough to look up at the sky, he was trying to figure out what she was looking at. He scrunched his eyebrows together when he didn't see anything but dark clouds.

_What was so interesting about dark clouds and rain?_

"You're really going to catch that cold if you just keep standing in the rain…" He finally broke the silence but she didn't say anything but chuckled lightly. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head. "Nothing at all." She smiled and diverted her eyes onto the one beside her, who glanced back at her suspiciously.

She gave another giggle, he grinned. "You're so cute when you laugh." She blushed deep red, her face felt like it was on fire even though the rain had made her body feel numb.

He chuckled.

She avoided eye contact, feeling flattered and embarrassed at the same time. Her cheeks glowed charmingly red.

"I was on my way to meet a few people when I saw you running. You looked like you were running away from something." He said, stepping closer to her, shielding her from the rain. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" She blushed even deeper, if that was possible.

"No I'm alright." She assured him, he sighed in relief.

Her body gave an unnecessary shiver. "Are you cold now?" He quickly asked, but didn't wait for her to answer him. "Here you can wear my jacket." Before she could refuse his offer, he had already taken his jacket off and slung it over her shoulders.

His jacket was warm and it smelt like him. She blushed even more. "B-but I'm going to get your jacket wet and aren't you going to be cold too?" She asked him, he just beamed at her and shook his head.

"Nah, besides I'm going to become the next Hokage, a little rain isn't going to kill me!" He reassured.

She gave a timid smile and pulled the jacket closer to her body. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."


	2. Chapter Two: A Broken Promise

**Meow Meow Mix!**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!

**Chapter Two: Promise**

**TenTen and Neji**

"How could you?" She screamed at him, a trail of tears down her cheeks. "You told me I am your only one! You told me we could be happy together!" His usual emotionless face was soft and apologetic.

This really wasn't his fault, he didn't plan this, his uncle did. He knew he had someone he loved, but his uncle still went ahead and did something that now jeopardised his relationship. "TenTen, please calm down. Just let me expl-"

"Explain? What is there to explain?" She interrupted. "What? You want to try to explain how you're engaged and how you never told me until a week from the wedding? I'm not stupid! You don't have to spell this out for me!"

She turned to leave but was held back by Neji. "I never knew this was planned until just today!" He softly whispered. "I promise you I'm telling the truth, I don't lie. You should know that of all people."

TenTen struggled to pull her arm away from his grasp, but to no avail. She had her back turned to him, fighting with all of her to not break down crying. "Answer me one question then." She managed to whimper out without letting more tears fall. "Do you still love me?"

"I have never stopped loving you, so why would I now?" TenTen gave her arm a violent jerk but Neji just held onto her tighter.

"Because what's the point of loving me if you're going to marry some beautiful and rich women? What's the point of making me believe you love me when sooner or later you'll just forget me!" TenTen yelled into the night and spun around to face the Hyuuga boy with fresh tears pouring out of her eyes. "What's the point of that?" She yelled in his face.

He didn't flinch at how loud her voice got, he waited for her to calm down.

TenTen looked at him through watery, angry brown eyes. She wanted to just push him away and just run as far as she could go, as far away from him as possible.

He had told her- no, promised her- that he would love her until they died, he would be with her until the end of time. But now, here he was, telling her that he's engaged and the wedding was next week.

So does that mean the times they spent together were nothing now? Did he really forget what they've been through together after so many years in just a day? How could he forget about her so quickly?

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you toying with my heart?" She angrily demanded, giving her arm another yank.

Neji seemed to have had enough of her stubbornness, he pulled her into his embrace. She struggled, trying to get away but it was no use. He held onto her like he would never let go. "TenTen stop this." He whispered into her ears.

"No! Stop toying with me!" She cried, pushing her palms on his chest. "Why can't you just let me go?"

As stubborn as she was acting, Neji couldn't blame her for acting this way. He could see why she was so angry with him, they have had been together for the last three years and just awhile back he promised her he would make her happy and they would be together forever. But then this engagement came up.

Normally the Main House wouldn't care who the Branch House members married but Neji is the Hyuuga Clans most talented member, so they couldn't have him just marrying just anyone.

"I already said I still love you, why wouldn't you believe that?" He gently asked her through her struggle to break free.

"Because you're lying! All this time, I was just a toy wasn't I?" She grunted through her teeth. Neji gave a frustrated sigh.

"No you're not. If you were then why would I care how you felt about the wedding? Wouldn't I just have dropped you suddenly and not tell you about the wedding? But I didn't. I'm here right now, hoping I could work something out with you and yet you keep pushing me away." Neji explained, she stopped struggling, she seemed to be thinking what he said over in her head.

"No," She muttered after awhile. "no! Get away from me!" She suddenly gave a furious push and she was out of Neji's hold. "I hate you, stay away from me." She screamed at him, she turned and ran as fast as she could.

Neji tried to follow after her but as soon as he started running weapons were sent flying at him, so that delayed him greatly. By the time he got away safely from three of those mass weapon attacks, she was already far to ahead for him to sense her.

There was so much he had intended on telling her but didn't get the chance, he had even planned them all out.

First he would tell her he loves her still and everything would work out, she would believe him. Then he would tell her he has a solution to all this; they would run away together. Away from Konoha, as far away from Konoha as they could go and she would say Ok and they would leave the next day.

Where did everything go so wrong? He really hadn't expected TenTen to react the way she did. How the hell did things turn out the way they did?

Maybe the was the last time he would see her. That wasn't how he wanted the last time to be. She was angry, she was crying and worst of all she said she hates him. Did she really mean it or was it something just at the spur of the moment?

Either way, it was painful to hear her say such a thing to him.


	3. Chapter Three: Nightly Visits

**Meow Meow Mix!**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

**Chapter Three: Nightly Visits**

"We can't keep doing this." She exhale after pulling away from his tender lips and letting air fill her lungs. She looked into his onyx eyes instead of his usual red. She breathed against his lips, resisting the urge to kiss him again.

"You're wrong." He panted out, leaning down and captured her once again. She wanted to push him away and tell him this was wrong but couldn't find the will power to do so. Whenever she was around him, all her drive to stay focused, in control, all of that just dissolves.

She pulled away again after for what seemed like eternity in heaven.

"You say that, yet I don't see you resisting." He said, pushing strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

"We seriously can not keep doing this. What if you get caught? He's going to be even more furious with you than ever." She whispered, concern growing with every thought about the out come if their secret was discovered.

"No one is going to find out. Especially 'him'. I promise." He whispered back, brushing his lips against hers. She reached up and cupped his cheeks.

"I love you with all my heart, I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't what I would do if he ended up killing you." Something pricked her eyes, she tried to push back the sob building up against her throat.

"He will do no such thing, I guarantee." He gave her a peck on her lips.

A cold breeze danced by, making her shudder. He pulled her closer into his warm embrace. Nuzzling her neck, he made her shiver again but this time with delight. "I didn't come to meet you tonight to fool around with you." She forced herself to choke out. Fighting with all of her to not give into his seduction.

He didn't say anything but continued to bring little pleasures to her body. She accidentally let out a soft moan escape her lips. He pulled away only long enough to say, "Still wish to stop?" Than went back to what he had previously left off. She didn't say anything and just let him kiss her so affectionately.

"Sakura? Are you out here?" A voice sounded, bring the two lovers out from their haven. Disappointment filled Sakura's chest.

The couple stayed silent for a moment; maybe whoever was calling would leave if no answers came. "I know you're there! I saw you going in, are you ok?" The person called again.

Sakura sighed. "I've got to go." She looked into his Sharingan eyes. His placed his usual stone cold and emotionless mask on. "Same time, same place tomorrow?" He nodded, swooping down and claimed her lips for the last time before watching her step out from where they had hide.

Sakura walked out from behind the groove of cherry blossoms and was faced with one who she fears would find out her dark secret. "What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?" She asked, going over to him and taking his hands into hers.

"I was just worried about you. Lately you've been disappearing quite a lot, is something going on that I should know?" He asked, brushing a strain of her hair behind her ear. He inhaled, expecting to take in her sweet smell but got something completely different.

_If you only knew… She thought. "Nope. Nothing at all!" She smiled and started to walk, pulling his along._

He didn't budge. "What's going Sakura." It was a statement not a question.

She turned around to him innocently. "Nothing. I just really like the cherry blossoms in winter so that's why I've been spending so much time here." It wasn't all a lie, she did really like the sakuras in winter. That's why she made this 'their' meeting place.

He eyed her suspiciously, convincing her for a second he didn't believe a word of it but his eyes turned soft and he drew her into his arms. His embrace felt nothing like 'his'.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked back at the sakuras. She smiled when she saw a pair of red eyes glance at her only momentarily than disappeared.

_Itachi _

* * *

**This one is soooo pointless...Meh. Short short short!**


	4. Chapter Four: Snowing Angel

**Meow Meow Mix!**

I know, and I apoligize! I've been putting Better and Stronger aside! I dont mean to, just i'm really stuck on how to write the next part!srry!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!

**Chapter Four: Snowing Angel**

She was gentle, she was kind, she was intelligent. Above all she was beautiful. Beautiful like something that couldn't be found in years of search. Beautiful like she was one of a kind.

She loved the riches of the night: the cool air that wakes her senses, the tumbling snow that falls from the night sky and the petals that dance down from it's once sitting place. She loved everything about it.

She was dressed in a red kimono that was decorated with sakura petals that seemed to fall endlessly down her side and her hair fell loosely over and down her shoulders. Her cheeks were rosy but underneath, her skin was pale and were tainted with battle wounds and scars.

She reached her hands out, hoping to catch one of the white, solid tears coming down from the sky. Her hands looked delicate and were small, they, however, have killed many. They were the hands of a true kunoichi. She closed her hand into a fist, wrapping it around flakes that had drifted itself upon her hand.

Her pink cherry lips curled up faintly at the ends.

She raised a hand and whisked away her hair behind her ear, her hand lingered as her jaded orbs fall upon a sight. It was black, it was something that didn't belong, especially in the white snowy winters. The black serpent stared at her with it's yellow eyes, it's tongue hissing in and out than it slithered up a tree.

She lowed her hand and glanced slightly over her shoulder.

_If only the world could all feel what I am feeling right now…_

There he stood, basking in all his glory. He was her idol. He was a legend, feared throughout the worlds. He was the man who gave terror a whole new meaning and he made nightmares a reality. He was also the man who helped her up on her feet when she had fallen, treated her like she was his own, and taught her everything she needed to survive this harsh world.

Her lips uncurled themselves and her face became emotionless. The time had arrived. It was time for the destruction to commence. In some ways, she was frightened. It wasn't like she adored the idea of a massacre, in truth, she hated all the red and all the screams and cries of those that have died by her hands weeping and bagging for mercy.

She much preferred the snow's purity and innocence and the silence, the gentle sounds, the stillness. But by doing this, she was repaying the one who had helped her. She was helping him by achieving his dream.

"Come my black cherry, it's time." His voice ringed. She turned back to the petals coming down from the trees.

With her graceful and smooth moves she flew by bodies and sliced. Carving a path as she went by, carving through everything as she passed. They fell limp and blood flowed out and mixed in with the dirt on the ground.

The fan in each hand seemed to glide and sliced ever so smooth and effortlessly. It looked like she was dancing. Dancing to the rhythm of death.

The sleeves of her kimono flowed elegantly after her arms and fell as she lowed them. Her eyes closed as she took in her situation, taking in the movements and actions of the ones that were around her.

_If only the world could see the beauty I see right now…_

In all the years of taking, both innocent and tainted, lives, there was one very valuable lesson she had learned while watching those who were suffering in front of her. It was to leave your emotions behind, lock them up and keep them out of view. She had learned that if you let your emotions interfere, regret would envelope you.

They charged.

She drew her arms behind, on her right side.

Wait. The thumping of their feet hitting against the ground, the echoes of their war cry…

Now.

She brought back her arms and swung them in front of her. Just as she swung her arms, she let her legs fall underneath her, with one knee out on the dirt road and the other propped up right.

"What the hell is this?" She reopened her eyes, the emerald revealed nothing. They were blank and empty. You could even say that her soul had been taken out of her body.

She watched the helpless men tried repeatedly to rub off a black substance that clung to their skin. "Poison. If you were to somehow survive this attack on your village, you will die within four hours. The poison cannot be removed nor is there a cure." Her voice matched the way the her eyes looked and the way her body moved and attacked with grace.

_If only the world…_

Elegant and deadly yet with no real intention. She stood.

She closed her fans and tucked them within her sleeves. "Please use this time to bid farewell you those around you." She watched as confused expressions flashed before her. The looked of bewilderment gleamed in their eyes.

She did not wait for them to ask why, nor did she wanted to explain herself to them. She turned and left, her job was done. 'He' had got what he wanted, the village was in chaos, dead bodies were everywhere and the place was a disaster.

All because she had made this possible, all because she was here.

_If only the world could see things through my eyes… _

She had quickly took the lives of those who had been the strongest in the village and left this place defenceless. Already leaving this place defenceless, was there really anymore reason for her to continue suffering? Yes, it was correct that poison was placed on the last of the villages warriors but, to her, this way they may at least get to say good bye and see their loved ones once again before they pass on.

She didn't know. She never had to… She never cared about anyone because there was on one. She was always alone, she never had to say good bye to anyone. With no one to care for, her heart and her emotions were cast aside. Saying good bye to loved ones is the hardest thing to do.

The last of the warriors had to suffer the most, they had to say good bye…

_Then once they have, I know I can bring the fighting to a stop…_

* * *

ms-thang- awh! you are so nice to say that! yes, i am the one who keeps saying 'hurry!'. haha Thankyou for your super nice reveiw!--

And ofcourse thank you toHiei's Cute Girl, Midnight-Miko66, Hoa'sAnjul, Saico, and FireDragonBL (i'm sorry if the tenten and neji one didn't turn out to how you would like it, I'm glad you reviewed)


	5. Chapter Five: Blood Siblings

**Meow Meow Mix!**

Ok...this is the weirdest one i have ever wrote...I wanted to make it more goury and all that crap but it just didn't turn out the way I wanted. I was reading a manga, that had alot of blood shed in it, so I just had to do this... **_IT WEIRD TRUST ME! _**iF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I'LL UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE I, MYSELF, THINK THIS IS THE MOST MESSED UP THING EVER.

_**THIS HAS NOT BEEN PROPERLY EDITED, SO MISTAKES WILL BE THERE.**_

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto!

**Chapter Five: Blood Siblings**

She held the blade to her lips and licked the edge where the liquid dripped. The taste of metallic filled her senses. The taste of blood always made her want more, always made her blood thirsty, blood lust would be another way of putting it. She opened her eyes, they looked relaxed and looked like she was savouring the feel of everything around her.

Sakura turned towards her comrade. He would became viciously addicted when the first drop of red was sighted. He could never control himself, like her. Always wanting, seeking, searching. Gaara was always so much more hungry than her because he had Shukaku inside him.

The name 'Blood Siblings' was what many call these two. They had both discovered the love for the red, the screams and cries of those at their mercy, and the satisfaction that now fills the once empty whole in their heart, together.

Sakura smiled. He looked so happy. She turned her attention back onto the village before her. "Let's go, Gaara. There will be better blood once we are inside the village." She spoke.

He temporally snapped out of his drive for blood and looked at her figure from behind. He had always known someone like him was out there. Someone who loved killing, seeing the constant tainted color of red all over the place. He was glad they found each other. Helping one another fill an empty void. He had once thought he was alone but now he wasn't. Now he had Sakura, they were like siblings.

He stood and the both of them entered through the gate. At first the villagers didn't take notice of them than someone shouted. Or more like screamed. "Blood Siblings!" The sound seemed to spread throughout the entire village. As soon as they heard, everyone dropped what they were doing and ran. To where would they run? Some didn't even know where the Blood Siblings had first appeared and wherever they hide, Sakura and Gaara would always find them.

The two waltzed in while everything was in chaos. People screaming, running, the atmosphere was that of terror. But this feeling made the two feel… Alive.

The ones running were the pray and Sakura and Gaara were the predators.

"You can go first." She said, after glancing at the boy with red hair. His eyes were filled with excitement and his body was radiating off joy and the sand from his gourd was already stating to slither out. Without another thought after her words, the sand from his gourd poured out like heavy rain.

Sakura smiled, she was here. Finally back again, after so long, after everything that has happened. She was finally back. She was back in search of someone this time, not to just kill and shed blood but she was seeking a certain boy. "I'll leave the ANBUs and jounins to you, 'kay?" Sakura didn't wait for an answer, knowing full well Gaara heard her. She began to head in the direction she knew he would be at.

"Come, come out wherever you are. Prepare to meet an old, old comrade." Sakura hissed to herself. A path cleared in front of her as she passed. She looked at the faces that stared at her with fright like their nightmare had became reality. She smile but it was wicked.

"And where do you think you're going," His voice sounded from her left, her smile widened. "Sakura?" She stopped but didn't turn to him.

"You saved me the trouble of finding you, Uchiha." The feeling of sudden blood lust filled her. She was hungry again, she wanted nothing more than to see him stretched out on the dirt ground, his blood flowing around him and the feel of the warm red liquid on her tongue, hands and blade. The very image sent a shiver down her spine, she now became restless.

He saw the shiver and frowned. She was so different from when they had first started the academy. She was once so innocent and pure but now she was tainted, wicked and full of hatred. She had became a monster. "What do you want, Sakura?" He heard a soft giggle.

"Since when did you care about anything other than getting revenge and surpassing Naruto?" She asked, turning her head to him. Her eyes glittered with something wicked.

"Just answer me: what do you want?" He repeated, replying to her eyes with only a blank stare.

"I merely came to say a 'hello' to my dearest Sasuke-_kun. _Are you not happy to see me?" She mocked, her smiled dropped. "Oh, I forgot. You don't love anyone but power and revenge."

He grimaced again. Her voice, her eyes, the way her body looked; they all had a venomous feel. It was as if she was the very Hell itself.

"Sasuke-_kun_, come and let me taste your blood, let me see it on my blade, let me feel it on my skin, my fingers, my lips." She raised her fingers up to her lips and dragged them down, closing her eyes; as if the red was already spilled.

Sasuke blinked.

She disappeared. "Sakura, stop this. What's wrong with you?" Her laugher seemed to be from all around. He turned his head this way and that but still no sign of her.

"I just wanna play." She laughed again. She jumped right behind the Sharingan user and held the wakizashi to his neck, drooping her arm over his chest. Reopening her once closed eyes. _Impossible, I never knew she was there until the blade came in contact._ Sasuke thought, he grunted. "What's wrong can't keep up?"

He said nothing. _How is this possible? She had only been gone for not even half a year. And here I am, catch. What have I been doing these past six months? How could she have possibly surpassed me in such a short time? _The sound of her giggle rang again.

"You're probably wondering how I'm better than you, right? Well, it's simple really. I always had the potential to be stronger and better than you. But what held me back was you and Naruto!" She answered his thoughts with a grin. She looked up and her grin got even bigger, if that was possible. "He's here."

Sasuke looked in the direction she looked. There stood the boy with red hair, he rode on his sand. "Are you finished?" He asked, hopping off of his sand but as the sand started to go back in his gourd, it sounded like many things were being dropped in the process.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, for once his usual emotionless orbs showed much fear and horror. _Wha… what have they done…_

She looked back at the back to Sasuke's head. "Almost, there's still one more thing left here that needs to be destroyed." The look of evil filled her features.

There on the ground behind Gaara, were all the people Sakura, Gaara and he had grown up with. The bodies at first were unidentifiable, but he could briefly make out: a dog, Akamaru, a large and round body that had the skin practically torn right off, Chouji, bits of blonde hair that was covered in blood, Ino and a bobbed hair and fuzzy eyebrows, Lee. That was all Sasuke was able to make out, but he knew all their childhood friends were there.

Naruto, Lee, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino and even Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's elder siblings. They were all in that pile.

Sasuke didn't realize it but he was shaking. "Why are you doing this?" He demanded with fright in his voice. Sakura smiled.

"It's a way for me to get revenge," She began. "you of all people should understand that. You seek revenge and so did I. Gaara's doing this because he loves blood and the Shukaku needs feed too as well, you know?"

"Why did you need to seek revenge? Revenge on your childhood friends? For what purpose?"

She smile again. "Yes, because they laughed at me, they all laughed. You're the last to die because you didn't laugh but you always rejected me and one person can only take so much reject."

"Enough talk, get on with it. I am growing bored." Gaara's voice cut in. Sakura sighed and said a 'fine.' Sasuke eyes widened, he tried to get out of Sakura's hold but found that he couldn't. His body just wouldn't move.

She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good-bye." She whispered. Sakura stood straight and pulled the wakizashi as far back as she could and just rammed the blade through his neck.

Blood flew and splattered.

He screamed, shooting up from his bed. He was shaking all over and beads of sweat was visible on his temple. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" A tired and worn out voice sounded next to him. She slowly sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

_Just a dream, just a dream… He sighed with relief. "Sorry, had a bad dream. That's all, go back to sleep." He gently spoke, but he was still quite shaken up._

"You scared me there! Don't ever do that again." She mumbled, her pink hair glowed in the moon light coming through the window. She closed her eyes once again and snuggled closer to Sasuke as he laid back down.

She had drifted back to sleep but he still couldn't. Even though it was a dream he was still rather scarred by the images of his dead comrades and friends. After a half an hour of time to clam down he was finally able to start sleeping.

But not before he heard Sakura murmur, however still enough to hear clearly. "Blood Siblings."


	6. Chapter Six: Never Again

**Meow Meow Mix!**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto!

**Chapter Six: Never Again**

You never looked my way, not even a glimpse. You were always too caught up in your own world to even realize how much you mean to me. To caught up to not be able to just slow down a bit, only a tiny bit, and acknowledge my existence.

Why, I ask you, why do I get hurt over and over again without anything being done?

I have spent countless nights crying over you, crying for you, just crying because my hearts empty. Because you shut me out, you shut everyone out and you act as if nothing is wrong. You act as if you don't need anyone. But I know you must've felt empty and alone sometime… Right?

When it comes to understanding you, it isn't as simple as one, two, three. It's so much more complicated than that, is what I had thought at first. But now, I read you like a children's book, I see you in plain black and white, not with all those colours.

I came to an understanding, you're just clinging on to the ideas that were implanted into your head by your brother, that you've forgotten how to live. Forgotten how to live a full life. Rather than enjoying your childhood, you were forced to grow up quickly.

I understood your hearts desire to become strong and accomplish your avenge but do you really think just fighting would solve all the problems? Do you even understand what you are trying to do?

I once held your heart so dearly and so close but it seems as if I have found another. Another who has come to love me, love me when you couldn't. Loved me when you were away. Filled my heart when it was in empty and repaired it when it was shattered.

He had came to love, care, feel; all the things you never could. All those 'useless' emotions you have concealed and locked away. He now holds my heart and I to him.

I have come to love your enemy, the very person you sought out to kill, the very man who had thought only of me when you thought of blood spill. Thought about the possibilities when you thought about the limits. Thought about breaking away when you only thought about following one path.

I love Itachi. I will always love him. I will stand in the way, I will protect him from you, I will be the person you will kill if you want to destroy him. His death is mine as well.

Maybe someday, Sasuke, you will learn what love feels like. Maybe one day you will be the one chasing instead of the other way around. Or perhaps you will end up alone and you will die in your grave with nothing but memories and of all the opportunities you missed when it was dancing on your head.

But for now, I'll wait.

I'll wait for you to come to us, I'll wait for you to become strong. Maybe we will fight in the future. In the mean time I, too, will train. Remember I am not the same little girl, not even close anymore. I will stand up to you, I wouldn't let you have your way.

It's Itachi and I against the world. Sasuke, now I wait for you to come to me.


	7. Chapter Seven: Much Too Late

**Meow Meow Mix!**

**by XxUchihaSakuraxX**

**Disclaimer: DoNt OwN nAruTo 3**

**Chapter Seven: Much Too Late**

Sakura took off her heels and allowed the sand to wedge themselves between her toes. She loved how the air had that salty smell, the sound of the waves moving to and from and the orange sun setting in the back. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out to the sunset. It was a truly magnificent sight. Everything was just so breathe taking; it was like watching a movie.

She walked down to where the waves ended and she sat down behind the line. She placed her feet out and touched the wet sand. A new wave came and moved over her feet than it retrieved back.

She sighed. She was supposed to be on holiday; relaxing and not worrying about anything but have fun. Instead all she could set her mind on was 'him.'

He had once been the object of her hearts desire, well he still somewhat is. But ever since he left, left her, she started to wonder; what were the reasons for me loving him? She thought and wondered but couldn't come up with anything decent enough. She had been young and naïve. Why had she been such an idiot! Thinking she could perhaps finally find love with him, hoping he would stay with her forever.

She wanted to cry again, just thinking about how he left without a word, left without even a good-bye. Then, just yesterday, suddenly came back. Out of nowhere. He found her and said he wanted to be with her.

She ran. Leaving him, standing alone in the hotel lobby. She ran far and finally ended up on this beach, in the same spot, yesterday.

Sakura buried her nose into the wedge between her knees and closed her eyes. _Not going to cry, not going to cry. Ino is going to kill me if she sees me like this._

As she fought with her emotions, she was watched. The tall dark figure stood and gazed at her. He felt like something had stabbed him in the heart. He hated to see her pain like this.

All he truly wanted to do right now was to reach out and just take her into his arms, tell her how sorry he was and how he was stupid for leaving her. He wanted to let her know how he promises he was never, ever, going to do such a ridiculous thing again.

"What do you want?" Sasuke's voice asked, not taking his eyes off of the pink haired girl.

A smirk was heard from behind him, the man that stood there was beyond gorgeous; he was like a God. His intensive red eyes were haunting; one look gets you wanting more. The way his body radiated pride, even though he was unmoving, he held himself high with dignity. He was just so full of awe. "I should be asking you the same thing." His silky voice, that laced with no emotion what-so-ever, sounded like a melody.

"Stay away from her, I already told you: She's mine." Sasuke's voice was hard and bitter.

"I never recalled you claiming her as yours. As far as I know, she doesn't belong to anyone but herself." Itachi spoke calmly. He walked over next to Sasuke and both men stood and watched the girl they loved.

"Stay away from her." Sasuke demanded through clutched teeth.

"I'm afraid I can do no such thing, it is far too late for you to claim her."

Sasuke turned sharply to the elder Uchiha. "What's that supposed to mean?" His eyes burned with rage.

"All I am saying is she holds only love for someone else, there is no place for you any longer. If you go to her now, you will only get in the way." Itachi answered without turning to him, a tiny smile spread across his handsome face. "Watch. You will understand what I mean." He walked to the pink haired girl.

Sasuke growled and was about chase after Itachi but when he saw the smile and how Sakura's face lit up when Itachi had gently touched her shoulders, he stopped. _Are they… No. They can't…be. _He watched as the two of them leaned into one another and kissed lightly. They pulled apart and Itachi's lips moved, Sakura turned her head to the boy standing all alone.

She smiled.

He stood on the spot. She was still as beautiful as ever, even more now.

She rose and the two laced their fingers together, they started walking towards him.

Sasuke's heart broke. He saw Itachi with a small smirk placed on his face, he mouthed to the younger one, "She's mine." Rage now took over.

Without warning Sasuke ran to them, drew back his fist and aimed for the one who's smirk grew, as he drew closer. Itachi easily dodged. He released his hold on Sakura and quickly pulled Sasuke along with him, keeping her out of harms way, if the brothers were to fight.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke!" She was retorted with a pair of Sharingan eyes, so full of hate and anger… and perhaps, even agony. He shifted his focus on his brother.

Who, in response, stood with his hands in his pocket and eyes closed. "Brother, my foolish little brother. Stop this non-sense."

Sasuke angrily growled, he ran to Itachi, with a kunai, once again with frustration and irritation clouding his mind. Itachi sighed. He really and truly didn't want to fight him, especially not in front of Sakura.

Just as Sasuke was within an arms reach, Itachi swiftly flicked the kunai out of Sasuke's grasp and held onto his wrist. Then, without any time for Sasuke to react, Itachi pulled both of Sasuke's arms behind him and threw him down on the ground: pinned and unable to move.

"Itachi-kun, please don't harm him!" Sakura's alarmed voice sounded, she ran towards the two.

He looked up at her. "I have no intention to do so."

She sighed with relief. "Get off of me, you bastard!" Sasuke growled, struggling beneath the older Uchiha. No rely. He looked up and opened his mouth to protest but stopped.

She was crying.

"I waited and waited, but you never came!" She choked out through her tears. "Did you expect me to wait for you my whole life? I can't do that! No one can! You left for seven years! Seven fucking year! Just accept the fact you lost me!" She sniffed loudly and did a half chuckle, half cry.

"I've given up on you long, long ago. Given up the dream to be happy with you forever, the dream to wake up every morning and seeing your sleeping form next to mine. You are exactly 5 years too late, much to late." She moved her eyes to Itachi.

"When I first fell in love Itachi, I thought it was just because he reminded me of you, someone to substitute your position, but he wasn't. He's so much different than you, yet there are a lot of similarities.

He was there for me, when you never even thought about such a thing. He opened up to me, when all you ever did was push me away. He cared for me like you can never, even if you tried. Itachi and I are getting married in 2 weeks. During this time, I would like to ask you to please not to come in between us and ruin everything we've build up."

Sakura reached her hand out to Itachi, he realised Sasuke and took her hand she had offered. They started heading back to the hotel.

Sasuke casted his eyes down; feeling ashamed, hurt and so suddenly clear. She had just told him everything he did wrong, everything she said was all the reasons why they could never be together. Why he would never be able to have her as she had wanted him.

"Sasuke." He looked up. "I would like you to come to our wedding." Sakura weakly put her best effort to give him her best smile. Than, he watched her walk away and forever out of his life.


End file.
